Like You'll Never See Me Again
by Bela Waterfall
Summary: Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed...


**I do not own the Teen Titans, neither the song.**

* * *

**Like You****'****ll Never See Me Again**

_**Saturday, 11:00 PM**_

"Stay with me, Star." A masked boy said, while the doctors were helping the girl, that had been attached and was in a serious state. "I really need you, I can't live without you!" He was crying hard.

"She is going to be okay, Robin…" Beast Boy said, his eyes down-cast. Raven was in his shoulders crying. Cyborg was watching everything with a sad expression.

_**(Piano solo)**_

_**Saturday, 3:00 PM**_

"Robin! Do you want to go to the shopping mall with me?" she asked with her angelical voice and her beautiful smile.

"Not now… I'm busy" He answered not looking at her. Looking at all his newspapers on the desk.

"But I think we can have fun together!" the girl flew to his side and put one of her hands in his cheek. "You can do it after the fun" Smile. She smiled.

"You didn't understand, did you? I'm not going anywhere!" the boy yelled, removing her hand from his face and pushing her to the side.

"But Robin…" the tamaranian driep up.

"If you mind, I want to be alone…" She nodded sadly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

"If he wants to be alone, I'll leave him alone…" No one heard it. The redhead walked to the door and was leaving the tower. She needed to think of anything else.

_**If I had no more time**_

_**No more time left to be here**_

_**Saturday, 10:00 AM**_

"Good morning friends! This is a great day, isn't it?" A girl with green eyes said, smiling to her friends while entering the common room.

"Somebody here is happy…" Cyborg said, doing his pancakes.

"I'm more than happy my friend, I'm glorious!" She sit next to her boyfriend.

Starfire and Robin were dating about four weeks and the only had eyes for each other. They loved each other. It was about time, they had a bond since the start of the Teen Titans.

_**Would you cherish what we had?**_

_**Was it everything that you were looking for?**_

**Saturday, 8:00 PM**

The tamaranian was in the park, looking the flowers and sit in a bank. Everything brought memories from she and he… Picnics, games, dates. Everything she couldn't forget. And didn't want to forget.

Even though it was dark and hard to see well, she wasn't care about it.

**-/-**

"What have I done?" A boy asked conscious to himself, putting his hands on the head and sitting on the bed. "She must hate me now…"

_**If I couldn't feel your touch**_

_**And no longer were you with me**_

**Saturday, 10:30 PM**

"Starfire didn't come back, did she?" The other three denied. "So, it's better for us to search her, maybe she can be…"

"I know she is alright, Robin." Beast Boy said, rolling his eyes.

"I know she is strong, but… I don't know, I feel something not good." Raven said, putting her hood.

"Let's go, Titans!"

**-/-**

The girl hear a sound from behind her, she got up and was ready to sent starbolts everywhere.

_**I'd be wishing you were here**_

_**To be everything that I'd be looking for**_

"Who is there?" The redhead was scared.

"Don't recognize me, my darling?" That voice that gave her chills…

"Slade…"

"I see that you didn't forget me… This is good."

"Stay away from me!" she shouted, sending an starbolt that missed him.

"Do you want to know what I found out?" He asked, taking steps to be next to her.

"No…"

"I'll tell anyway… I found out that Robin great weakness is…" The man dried up and got her by the neck. "You."

"Let me go!" the girl tried to get him from his gasp.

"You're not going anywhere until I have finished with you…" Slade pushed her far away and smiled.

The tamaranian tried to got up, but he didn't allow it and push her on the stomach many times. Her face was in pain.

"Stop…" her voice nothing more than a weak murmur.

"LEAVE HER NOW, SLADE!" someone with black hair shouted and ran to her side.

"How cute, the couple together… Now I can kill you two." He smiled and took a laser gun from his pocket.

"Stay here, Star. I'm going to protect you." The boy wonder kissed her forehead.

_**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift**_

_**And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me**_

'_**Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**_

"Now, it's between me and you, Slade."

"You don't know how to play, do you? You are so serious my Robin… You can smile a little."

"Stop! Are you going to fight or not?" Robin took the boomerang.

"If you insist…"

The two became to fight, good versus evil. Ex-apprentice versus ex-master. A fight that only one could survive. The anger of the masked boy was incredible. No one mess with Starfire.

"You're stronger, but not too strong" the leader of the group fallen to the ground. "Now, say goodbye to your little girlfriend…" Slade took the gun again and shot.

Everything was in slow motion. No one breath, the other titans arrived to see the scene that none of them will ever forget… Robin was waiting for the impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes and froze. Starfire. Blood. Green Eyes.

_**Saturday, 11:00 PM – Present Time**_

"I need you, Star. Keep breathing please…" the boy was begging. He never had done this before, but now…

"Robin… I…" her eyes were watery.

"You're going to be okay, I promise you" Robin kissed her hands like she'll never see him again.

_**So every time you hold me**_

_**Hold me like this is the last time**_

_**Every time you kiss me**_

_**Kiss me like you'll never see me again**_

_**Every time you touch me**_

_**Touch me like this is the last time**_

_**Promise that you'll love me**_

_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_

"I love you…" she murmured.

"I love you too, sorry for yelling to you today, Star. I'm an idiot, an jerk. You don't deserve that." She smiled.

"I can see my whole family…"

"No, don't go! I can't live without you, Star. I can't!" The masked boy hugged her.

_**Sunday, 09:00 AM**_

_**How many really know what love is?**_

_**Millions never will**_

_**Do you know until you lose it**_

_**That it's everything that we are looking for**_

"Are you okay, Robin?" Raven asked behind his back on the roof of the Titans Tower.

"My Starfire, my angel… she…"

"No, she is stable now, you can see her." He got up and walked to the door.

"You know, she is stronger than we think. She's going to make through this."

The gothic was right. The tamaranian is strong. The boy entered in a hurry in the room and saw his beautiful angel laying in a bed, pale with her eyes closed. He got her hands. The touch made she woke up.

"Robin… I'm… alive?" the girl opened her eyes.

"Yes, my angel" the leader was crying and kissed her lips passionately.

_**When I wake up in the morning**_

_**You're beside me**_

_**I'm so thankful that I found**_

_**Everything that I been looking for**_

He needed to thank God. He didn't take his angel. Robin was so thankful.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me, Star."

"I promise…" both of them smiled and hugged each other like there's no tomorrow.

_**I don't wanna forget the present is a gift**_

_**And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me**_

'_**Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed**_

Now the boy knows that the present is a gift. And the future no one will ever know. The leader learned that you need to live the life, no letting it passing by your own eyes. And **you must love the others like you'll never see them again**.

_**So everytime you hold me**_

_**Hold me like this is the last time**_

_**Every time you kiss me**_

_**Kiss me like you'll never see me again**_

_**(can you do that for me baby)**_

_**Every time you touch me**_

_**(see we don't really know)**_

_**Touch me like this is the last time**_

_**(see everyday we never know)**_

_**Promise that you'll love me**_

_**(I want you to promise me)**_

_**Love me like you'll never see me again**_

_**(like you'll never see me again)**_

* * *

**It is just something that I made on 12:00 AM. The idea came when I was listening the song of Alicia Keys: Like You'll Never See Me Again.**

**It is beautiful!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Hope you have liked it more than I liked to write it.**

**Kisses,**

**Isa**


End file.
